Passing Afternoon
by Marmite2405
Summary: A day that will always be remembered. Title taken from the band Iron and Wine. No relation to Wilson's Heart


The halls were empty when he came into work that morning. He couldn't sleep, tossing and turning before giving up and heading into work.

He pushed open the door and chucked his back pack on the Eames chair. He took a look into the outer office noting that non of the ducklings were in. He glimpsed out the window and remembered the time. They wouldn't be in for another 2 hours since the sun hadn't risen over the streets of Princeton yet.

He rummaged through the various draws to finally find the battered pack of cigarettes that lay unused for a year at the back. He pulled them out, grabbed a copy of the New Jersey Medical Journal and pushed the balcony door open to watch the sun rise over Princeton.

Another new day was dawning. Only the present remained and yesterday was gone. Seeing the street lights flicker off one by one, he realised that there was no way of going back in time.

He took a seat on the plastic chair he'd placed strategically and put his leg up on the other. He took a drag of his newly lit cigarette and opened the journal. He sighed as he prepared for the day it was going to be.

—

One by one, the team shuffled in like sheep into the pen. Taub was the first to acknowledge Houses presence on the balcony out loud.

"Didn't know House smoked. When did that start?" Taub queried whilst alternating glances between the balcony and the brewing coffee.

"10 years ago." Foreman commented, not bothering to look up from the newspaper.

"I've never seen him smoke before." Kutner observed confused.

"I didn't say he was a regular smoker." Foreman folded up the newspaper, purposely leaving the crossword showing and stood up, heading towards the balcony and closing the door.

The newest recruits watched Foreman with interest as he approach House from behind, facing away from them. They stood for a minute or two before giving up, unable to hear or make out what they were saying. They turned there attention to the half completed crossword.

"They're gonna start asking questions. Your early and your smoking. Both are not regular habits." Foreman informed him, hands in pockets to protect from the the cool breeze blowing.

"Had a rough night with Candy. She definitely knows how to ride out the night." House winked slyly up at Foreman before returned the Cardiovascular section of the journal.

"Like you would be able to last all night."

Foreman shuffled his feet around nervously. "I just thought I'd ask if you were ..." House abruptly cut Foreman off and stood up to face him.

"Go do my clinic hours and find a case. They can't just get paid to do the crossword." House limped off into his office. Foreman sighed and headed off to give the team the instructions.

—-

Thirteen observed House closely during the differential. To all intense and purposes he looked like he was concentrating, eyes on the board, the rhythmic bouncing of his cane. But to the trained eye, it could be seen that something was off. There were the sarcastic put downs but they didn't hold the same venom as usual. The fact that on closer inspection, his eyes were unfocused and distant, staring into the distance just past the whiteboard and out onto the balcony.

"The higher white cell count could mean infection. It could be Jakob Disease. It would also explain the psychiatric issues as well ." Kutner reeled off. House nodded.

"Taub and Foreman, search his apartment for anything mooing. Kutner and Thirteen, go quiz the patient."

They all filed out as House headed back to his office. Thirteen told Kutner she would catch up and followed House into his office.

"Where were you?" Thirteen said hurriedly before House could say something.

House laid his cane against his desk and sat down. "Having wild, untamed sex with your mum. Where were you?"

Thirteen ignored the comment and pursued further. "You weren't concentrating and you can't even use the excuse of it being too easy or boring either."

"You're don't even possess half my intellect. If the same effort had gone into developing your brain as your ass ... there would be less to look at." House smirked.

Thirteen crossed her arms, undeterred. "What were you thinking about? It definitely wasn't the case or my ass."

"Already told you, the wild, untamed sex I had with your ..."

Thirteen cut him off before he could finish. "Seriously House?"

House straightened up and started typing randomly at the computer.

"I'm busy. If you want to keep your job, I suggest you go and see the patient."

Thirteen started to argue back but cut herself off after receiving a strict glare from House and deciding it wasn't worth her time. She turned and left.

House let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and turned on the portable television. Prescription Passion was about to start.

—

5:00 approached and he decided to call it a day. The case had been solved and his clinic duty was completed. There was nothing left to do and he had better things to be doing than sitting in his office.

He grabbed his jacket and Helmet and headed to the elevator. He strided as fast as he could in the attempt to avoid anyone on the way.

The elevator arrived and opened to reveal Wilson. He sighed and stepped on.

"This is your floor." House stated. Wilson leaned over and pressed the button, letting the doors close.

"Damn didn't realise. Oh well." Wilson commented sarcastically. House remained silent.

"You missed lunch today." Wilson tried. He knew what House was trying to do.

"Forgot. Had a case and wasn't hungry." House stared at the floor, willing the elevator to move faster.

"I'm just worried about you. I know it's 10 years since ..." Wilson didn't get chance to finish before the doors opened and House stepped out.

"See you tomorrow Wilson." House waved behind as the doors shut on a hopeless Wilson.

House limped to the car park, jumped on the bike and headed off as quickly as he could.

—

After driving around for an hour, taking every scenic route possible, he turned right and pulled up.

He slowly lifted his right leg over the bike and grabbed his cane from the holder.

The crisp autumn evening pained his thigh as he cafefully stepped on the fallen leaves and branches left to rot on the ground. They crunched under his foot and every step reminded him truly why he was here and that fateful autumn night 10 years ago. At least there was some light from the setting sun to shed some brightness on the gloomy, systemic yard. He would take that.

Arriving at the spot, he slowly bent down and sat in front. He unzipped his backpack and took out the wipes and started to clean off the dirt that had accumulated over the stone and the surrounding areas. He removed the rotting flowers and threw them on the ground. As always, he would forget to dispose of them. Some groundskeeper will take care of the discarded lilies anyway.

The descending sun highlighted the engraving, making the markings stand out clear. He laid his hand over the inscription, running his fingers over the letters slowly.

The simple grave stone read:

_Lily Alice House_

_24th January 1985 - 29th October 1998_

_"Born a fighter, Died a fighter."_

It was her moms idea for the quote. Not his personal choice but he had accepted it. If it was his choice it would of been the infamous "Everybody lies" quote that everyone associated with him. It was Lily that first said it. He'd just stolen the line.

He'd taken Lily out for the day. It was the last time she left that hospital bed. Both Lily and himself knew she didn't have much time left and he wasn't going to deny her the chance to see the annual firework display in their local town.

They'd returned later both smiling and giggling to a very angry doctor and nurse.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave this room without permission young lady." The doctor accused.

She smirked. "Everybody Lies"

House remembered that day fondly. Lily had little energy and her heart was close to failing. In the spur of the moment decision, House grabbed her wheelchair and snook both of them out. He did, however leave a note. She passed three days later.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder that produced a small squeeze.

"I still haven't told anyone that you stole your infamous line from a dying a child. Thought it would reck your street cred." The voice said softly from behind.

"How did you know I was ..." House turned around confused.

"You were staring at the 'cheesy quote', your words, and I guessed you were thinking about that story." Cuddy crouched down and placed the new lilies in the pot, next to Lily's blue bear.

"The amount of trouble we got into. You were ready to kill me." He laid his arm around her side and squeezed.

"I miss her." Cuddy whispered and laid her head on his shoulder.

House kissed Cuddys temple and rested his head on top of hers.

"Me too."

They sat and watched the sun set on the hill and the ending of another day.

"Come on, it's getting cold." Cuddy helped House stand up and took smell of his shirt. "And you've been smoking again."

"Sorry mom, I promise not to do it again." House grumbled.

"You said that last year." Cuddy retorted.

"Everybody lies." House smirked. He turned back and took one last look at the gravestone, smiling before turning back to listen to his wife.


End file.
